3 paths, one world
by pikorge
Summary: If everything goes right you're gonna meet some souls whom each off has a story to tell. Prepare yourselfes for 2 stuborn brothers, a poor sod not from this world. And a poor Elecktrike who's life will never be the same again. WARMING! Maybe you noticed but I'm not good with english speaking. But I try my best together with a friend of mine who will translate. Hope ya'll enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Meet the fossils

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN POKEMON IN ANY WAY OR FORM! I DO, HOWEVER, OWN THE STORY IDEA AND MOST CHARACTERS OF THIS STORY.**

Seven o' clock and already the sun was out.

A clear sign that it's in the heart of spring already, many find it to be too early to out, about and busy and have pity for the poor sods whom have to get up early for work. However, these facts don't stop the fact that there are two teenagers, of which at least one is jogging willingly.

1 2! 1 2! come on, come on, get with it! Says the one in front towards his younger compatriot without even looking at him. The labored breathing of his brother says enough.

Easy for you to say, this is something you do daily, he panted out between his breathing. His face red with effort. "You'll have to get used to this when you are going to travel with me"

"I'll get back to you on that, now can we please just take a break!?"

"Fine."the eldest sighed "Five minutes.

The two brothers both sit down on a bench. The eldest, Guy Fossil, is 17 years old, has brown hair and brown eyes. Currently, he's wearing a green shirt with a poké-ball on it. A pair of jeans, held up with a black belt, holding five pokéballs. Black sporting shoes mercifully cover his smelling feet.

He takes his black with red highlights backpack, and takes out two water bottles.

His brother, Phil Fossil, takes the offered water en took a heavy gulp. He is fourteen years old, and has brown hair and eyes, like his brother. He is wearing a yellow t-shirt, red pants and a black belt. Based on the advice of his brother, he is wearing black shoes instead of his usual white. According to Guy, much time would be lost in cleaning them during their many journeys.

"So, phil." Guy said, stretching himself with his hand behind the shoulders and legs crossed. "Did you decide what it will be?

"Pokémon trainer. Not too hard with a good starter pokémon by my side"

Phil was beaming as he fantasised about how easy his first gym battle would be with his new charmander on the attack.

Or how how mighty charizard would make any opponent shake like a leaf.

"Well..." Guy puts himself in a more ordinary sitting pose, knowing he's bout to pop a bubble.

"You aren't getting a starter pokémon. At least not from the lab."

"What!? Why!?" The dissapointed teen asked

"It's too easy. Starter pokémon from a lab are trained to a certain level so they are stronger then most common wild pokémon in that area" Guy explained to his brother.

"Is that all?" Phil asked before taking another drink of water."

"Lab pokémon are rather expensive."

"then what about your starter? That one came from the lab, didn't it?" Phil said

"That doesn't matter" Guy said, somewhat annoyed by the remark

"Alright, relax. I'm ok with just a wild pokémon" Said Phil, emphasising "wild pokémon"

"Good" Guy took a large gulp and tried to think of something elsebefore saying to his brother:

"Break's over, Come on Phil!"

Phil Groaned before taking another good, final drink. "Alright" He gave the bottle back to Guy, who put them back in the pack with half remaining in each. The two brothers got up, (one more enthousiastically then the other) en continued their excercise.


	2. Chapter 2 A short one

**DISCLAIMER! DON'T OWN POKEMON.**

**HONOR GOES TO NINTENDO.**

**STORY'S MINE AND MINE ALONE!**

Have a nice moment of reading…

The green trunk forest covered a lot of ground. The reason for this lies in the rich soil, good amount of sun for plants, big and small, en most importantly, very few humans willingly set foot in it.

Only the bravest (or someone who's lost and didn't read the warning signs) would risk going in this beautiful but dangerous forest.

Scolipede, victreebel, Arbok are but a small amount of pokémon that make reaching civilisation alive rather difficult.

It's a good thing that the trees can not speak, or they'd be cursing and swearing at the two shadows darting across their branches.

The colours blue and mazarine are dominant with the two visitors of the green trunk forest. Daily visitors, who know the dangers and threats of the forest.

They kept moving like that for a few minutes until they reach an open space with a river.

Once there, they descended through the lower branches and vines until they reached the ground.

The blue visitor looks like a dark and brightly colored blue frog with yellow eyes, the head looks like it's wearing a dark-blue helmet. The long fore and hindlegs, of which the front ended in three sucker-y white fingers. And most notably, the white foam around the neck that gives the impression of a scarf.

A frogadier, also known as Yang, waitted until his trainer stood on the ground. Not that it took long, but Yang was always a few seconds ahead since his evolution from Froakie, to frogadier.

When the trainer landed, he could see her short boyish hair. Along with the fact that her clothing consisted of a dark-blue costume, perfect for nightly missions. A sword in the hilt that is attached over the back with a black leather strap. Just as black as the belt which carried her pokéballs. Her emerald eyes had an air of responsibility and wisdom, and that while she's a mere 20 years old.

"We can do better then this" she said in a soft tone, with a soft voice. Something Yang is accustomed to. "Come a-" She was interrupted by a loud growling.

GRRRRR!

She waited to know where the sound was coming from before she jumped towards the trees, Yang quickly jumped after her.

**a n: Apologies for it being so short. Next one will be longer. **


	3. Chapter 3 : A new world

**DISCLAIMER**

**I Don't own pokemon.**

I don't remember where I was. The last thing I remembered was that I was lying in bed.

It wasn't a dream, as the obligatory pinch test ended up giving me nothing but minor pain.

I was standing in a dark room. Dark as in: "no matter how long you try to let your eyes adjust to it, you still won't see anyting" dark.

It remained dark for a few minutes.

Just as I was about to throw away my patience like a wintercoat in summer from frustration, something changed.

I stopped pulling my hair when I saw that the top of the room started getting a green shine, but something didn't add up.

There was no logical explanation for the color. It wasn't light, it wasn't painted, it wasn't a dream (tested that one) and I'm not trippin on drugs or booze.

Shortly there-after a man appeared. He seemed to be around 50 years old. A bit taller then me, 5 feet 7 or so, his long black hair grayed by age in some places. He wore a white labcoat without buttons or a zipper, a green t-shirt is visible because of the open coat. His brown pants finished the combination.

I was so relieved to see another living soul.

"Hey, buddy, do you know what this is? If so, could you show me the way out?"

His reaction confused me. "Welcome to the world of pokémon!" The man said with a smile while he spread his arms. Or he was deaf, or he ignored me. I started to believe the latter of wich as he just continued like I didn't even exist, but paradoxically still enjoyed his babbeling.

"Pokémon, also known as pocket monsters, are special creatures in all sort of colors, shapes and sizes." He smiled again. "Ooookeeeeeyyyy..." I said, while I attempted to pin his disability down. His laugh, along with his strange behavior made me uneasy. Meanwhile he pulled a round object from his pocket and increased the size, the upper half red with a white lower side. "This is a pokéball". Grin.

"Yeah, doc nutso, that was the info I really needed." I said sarcastically, but he didn't seem to grasp the sarcasm part.

He threw the ball in the air and the pokéball opened, out came a blue sheep with black-yellow ears and tail, at the end of the tail there was a yellow ball, his wool was créme-coloured.

"Meehhh." It bleated while it jumped up and down.

I started to get the term "pocket monsters"

"This is a Mareep. There are many more pokémon." With yet another creepy grin he pointed the pokéball at Mareep, a red laser fired from the ball and absorbed the strange creature and sucked it back into the ball.

I was shocked. So shocked that I started thinking I may just be dreaming after all. But his next question blew me out of my stupor as he asked:

"Tell me, are you a boy, or a girl?"

I was starting to wonder if he could really see me or if he was just taunting me. He didn't show any patience for it, though.

"Please answer the question, are you a boy, or a girl?"

"A boy" I said, with no small amount of frustration.

"Ah, Tell me, what's your name?"

"Hank." I started grinding my teeth in frustration.

"Hank, a whole new world is open to you, you will experience much here where you could only dream of in your world. Find me to start your journey into the world of pokémon."

The man, like the world around me, started flikkering as my consiousness started to fade.

A final look of irritation was the last thing I gave, was the last thing I could do before I fainted.

It didn't help.

Like everything else in the past few minutes.

(A/n)

**In Tis note, I want to give credit to my friend Kitten snot for translating the first six chapters of this story.**

**The reason for lat updating is laziness and I'm to blame for it.**

**Not gonna promise anyting, just trying to update faster.**

**Please read and review and see you guys ( hopefully) later!**


End file.
